The Other Son
by gladysnotw
Summary: A series of one-shots on Denethor's relationship with Faramir (WARNING: There are bits of physical abuse). Many know of the noble and eldest son of Gondor, but few remember the youngest.


**A/N: Okay, before a ton of people who have read the LOTR books tell me this is wrong or someone is OOC, I know that Denethor isn't that big of a jerk in the books. I KNOW. I've done some research, but I have not read the books, unfortunately. I'm writing this based on the films and if you don't want to read this, then don't.**

 **These one-shots will show very little bits of physical abuse, but most will be verbal. If you don't want to read this, don't. You have been warned! Faramir is my favorite character in the whole series and I think he didn't get much justice in the films, although I still love him there. I want to read the books so badly because I know they go a bit deeper into his character and story AND his relationship with Eowyn which was pretty much left out in the films UGH.**

 **Thanks for clicking on this and for reading!**

 **X**

Faramir remembered nothing of his mother. Not even a glimpse of what she might have looked like. All he knew from the guards and staff was that he had her eyes and many of her facial features. This gave him a bit of comfort as he would look in the mirror. He would almost see her looking back at him.

Still, he had never really mourned for her. She died when he was born, so they only had the connection of being mother and son, but no core connection. She was buried within the walls of the citadel, but he was never allowed to see her tomb. Today, he felt was his chance to do so. He was already older than twenty and thought now was the time to face his fear of being caught. His father had forbidden him to go inside, but he had his own chance.

His father would be out for the afternoon and the guards often exchanged positions in the afternoon. That gave him a few minutes to hurry inside before they could see him and stop him. He stood in the hallway as he waited for the guards to leave and switch positions. The marble flooring was a bit of a downfall because he would have to move slowly and quietly or his footsteps would be heard. His heart leaped when he saw the two guards leave and scurried over to the doors.

His hand reached out and opened the door. He slipped inside and closed the door. The room had a high ceiling and white pillars. It was quiet as the dead laid there and the only sound were his quiet footsteps. He took in the very air of the room and felt closer to his mother than ever. Reading the names above the tombs, he eventually found her. Slowly, he approached her tomb and fell to his knees. He muttered a silent prayer and felt his chest tense.

"Forgive me..." he whispered several times.

He could think of nothing more that he wanted to say. His voice cracked once and he shut his eyes. Before he knew it, he was crying. At first, he recalled his training and how his father told him and Boromir that showing too much emotion was a sign of weakness. He tried to steady his breathing, but he could not. His hand was placed on her tomb as he calmed down.

Suddenly, his soul seemed to part with his body as the doors opened. He hurried and leaned his back against the side of the tomb as he hid. Breathing heavily, he closed his eyes. He could hear footsteps approaching from behind him and he clenched his fists as he tried his best not to move an inch.

Luck, however, was not on his side. His father appeared at his side and his face went pale when he saw Faramir. "You...what are you doing here?"

Faramir thought before speaking. He had had enough of this. He had every right to be at his mother's tomb. Slowly, he got to his feet and faced his father. Denethor did not look angry, but shocked. Faramir bit his lip. "I came to see mother."

"You are _forbidden_ to enter this room!" Denethor yelled, his voice echoing through the room.

"With all due respect, I have a right to visit her, father. It is unreasonable of you to keep me from here," Faramir replied, calmly.

Denethor looked as though Faramir had pulled his own sword against him. "You _insolent_ boy! How dare you speak to me that way!"

"How dare _you_ forbid me to mourn for my on mother," Faramir replied, sternly.

Denethor stood before him, almost nose to nose. "The rule of Gondor is mine and you are under no right to use such language against me!"

Faramir wanted to step back, but he had gone too far now. Any movement or hindrance would anger his father even more. He, of all people, should know that. Denethor looked as though he was waiting for Faramir to speak. Faramir opened his mouth to speak before Denethor struck him in the face. Teeth clenched, Faramir took the strike to his cheek and said nothing.

"Get. Out. _Now_!"

The young captain gave a small bow and made his way out. Denethor followed after him and glanced at the guards outside the doors. "Escort him to his quarters and make sure he remains there."

Faramir stopped and looked at his father. He knew better than to keep speaking, but he would not sink down to a prisoner's level. "I am capable of escorting myself, my lord. The guards must not be rid of their duties for such a task."

The guards did not move. They knew Faramir spoke truthfully, but Denethor had a higher position than he. Denethor glanced at the guards and glared at them. They did not dare go against his orders as they each took Faramir's arms and led him through the hall. Faramir entered his room as the doors shut. His eyes shut when he heard them lock behind him and he hung his head with only his mother's name on his mind.

 **X**


End file.
